IBC-13 launches Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!
posted on March 2, 2014 James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, and Donnalyn Bartolome banner IBC-13's newest youth-oriented musical-variety show every Sunday, Hey it's Fans Day!. The battle for supremacy among the musical variety shows that will dominate Sunday noontime television becomes a three-way contest with the entry of IBC-13's own bet. Hey it's Fans Day! (HIFD) launched yesterday, March 2, with James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome leading the feel-good party along with the network's other young talents. Joining in the feel-good party habit broadcast live from Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City were: Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Born to be a Superstar season 1 grand champion Joshua Cadelina, Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and their runner-up are Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno, John Manalo, Dominic Roque, David Archuleta, Shy Carlos, Michael Pangilinan, Miguel Aguila, Gabbi Garcia, Abby Bautista, Ingrid dela Paz, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Renz Valerio, Tricia Santos, and Albie Casiño. Coming up with its own Sunday noontime programming as IBC-13's objective of distancing its set of new programming offered by the two giant networks in its counter-programming strategy. Director Mark A. Reyes described that while Hey it's Fans Day! is going head-to-head against its rivals, the program's theme and concept prefer the music and dance numbers as musical production numbers, compared to its competitors. "Basically ang iba sa amin, sila [ABS-CBN's ASAP 19 and GMA-7's Sunday All Stars] kasi concert party and all-star party, kami naman feel-good party," director Reyes explained to PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal). Hey it's Fans Day! catered our children, teenagers and young adults as a target young viewers. The run-of-the-mill musical variety program, Reyes added, is a mixture of of high-energy performances and top-notch studio sets in front of a live audience. "Singing and dancing under the production numbers, this will be every Sunday more light approach... Kundi ang singing and dancing." Hey it's Fans Day! musical director Marcus Davis reign the dance groups are Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers putting them onstage. POST ON FACEBOOK (February 28, 2014) Isa sa mga shows na ini-announce sa ika-54 taton ng IBC-13 kagabi ang Sunday youth-oriented musical-variety show nilang Hey it's Fans Day! na pantapat sa ASAP ng ABS-CBN at Sunday All Stars ng GMA 7. Hosts nito sina James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV at Donnalyn Bartolome kasama nina Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman at Andre Paras. At kasama rin sina Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano at Diego Loyzaga; Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo; the top finalists nina Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, McCoy de Leon at Elisse Joson; David Archuleta, Dominic Roque, Michael Pangilinan, Shy Carlos, Gabbi Garcia, BJ Forbes, etc. Sa March 2, magsisimula ang live show ng Hey it's Fans Day!. May mga title ng Sunday shows ng three networks, Hey it's Fans Day!, ASAP at Sunday All Stars.